Angels
by MissCrittyKitty
Summary: Two brothers, total oppisites, evil and good. Two girls.. enimies or friends? They follow different Gods so of coarse there enimies. Right? When Ravyn discovers Kaylie is after the same thing Lucien is.. who will she decide to help? Her human friend or no


**Angels**

Ch. 1

_Ravyn Matri _

I walk the Earth as a human named Ravyn. I'm an Angel with dark brown hair and big blue eyes. I follow the God of Despair, Lucien with shaggy black hair and a tall, skinny, supple figure without the innocence. Were both pale as paper.

Were considered "evil" because of the way we run things. My job is to influence my friends and people in general to do what there hearts desire, whether it's doing drugs, disobeying parents, whatever. As long as I don't argue with what's right, my life's easy. Lucien does what he wants, of course. I'm his first Angel but there are more like: Abigale, Kerien, and Sckulyer. The only human follower we have is Alice.

Lucien and I live together in a Value Victorian home outside of town. Abigale and the rest live in town or varsity around. They do what I do, except I report straight to Lucien. When I report good news, good things happen but when I don't, or if he's in a bad mood...

Flashback

_"RAVYN!" Lucien shouted._

_"What?" I walk in his room quietly._

_His curtains were black with scarlet red walls. One thing was white, his lamp. The white lamp was the only thing lighting up the room, he kept his curtains closed tight during the day. _

_"Close the door." So I did._

_Lucien was laying shirtless on his bed, the drapes hanging down gracefully around him. All of a sudden he was in front of me._

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_Lucien with his big hands shoved me back, I hit the wall with a THUD! In the same moment before I could slide down the wall his hands were on my shoulders holding me up. _

_"You're what are wrong. I'm beyond angry." He kissed me hard, biting my bottom lip when he pulled back. _

_I blinked rapidly, "What did me-" he stopped me. _

_Lucien twisted me around where my face was facing the wall and pushed up against me hard. "Don't fucking even ask that question." he growled._

_I didn't move, just let him grind against me and nip everywhere. _

_His hand cupped between my legs. _

_"Say you want me." He ordered, sliding back and forth slowly._

_I closed my lips tight and waited for the consequences. He doesn't like it when he gets what he wants right away, he wants a challenge and likes teases. _

_His hand rubbed faster._

_"I want you!" I moaned. _

_My skirt fell to the floor, my shirt came unbuttoned. Lucien grabbed me around the waist from behind and picked me up. _

_We hit the bed hard, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. I tugged at his hair and nipped his earlobe a few times._

_"Your not suppose to enjoy your punishment," he said trapping my wrists in one of his hands._

"_I don't its torture!" I giggled. He smiled wickly and bent forward so are foreheads were touching. _

_"You're asking for it." Lucien hissed._

_"Really Master? I had no clue." I rolled my eyes. Sure, this hurt sometimes but his love always filled in for it._

_I blinked and I was standing outside his door, skirt in hand, facing the living room._

_"Asshole!" I screamed. His chuckle vibrated through the house._

_Flashback end_

That usually what happens, sometimes we went father but the point was that I'm always his toy. Sometimes I think that's the only reason he keeps me around after he rescued me when I was seven.

While I was outside playing in the woods, my house burnt down and everything went to ash. My family didn't get out in time; they were killed in the fire. No one knew I was alive, they thought I died too.

I was scared and alone. What's a seven year old suppose to do when allot of cars come to your on fire house? What does a seven year old do when they can hear there families cry from inside the house? Cry? Oh, yes. I bawled my eyes out. Run? For sure. To the police and fire firefighters? No, I ran to my favorite tree that's covered in bushes. I crawled under it all and into the dugout room I made with my mom. The branches were long and covered over me, I was really alone. Or so I thought.

Lucien found me curled up against my tree, few miles away from my burnt house and said to me, "Do you want to come with me?" And held out his hand.

Me, being seven and with no hope grabbed hold of his large hand and nodded.

"Your mine now, got that? You'll do what I say because you'll remember this day, when I the God of Despair, saved you from death." he said.

I nodded solely and he took me into his arms. That cold cloudy night, his skin didn't warm me up any, but the feeling of being loved did. Even if it wasn't love, it was the closest thing I had to it, which was good enough for me.

As I got older, Lucien never changed. When I was ten, he taught me how to Cox people into thinking my way, how to manipulate, and be bad by not following the rules besides his.

Private school was sometimes hard; I was very confused until I learned to be sneaky with what I did. Lucien called me his Angel, when I was thirteen I learned I was an Angel, with wings and everything.

Mine are black and soft; when I pull them out they cover my entire body. Humans that aren't blessed cant see our wings unless I let it happen. Lucien's are bigger bad blacker, no surprise.

I'm fifteen now, and I can fly. I usually don't but I can. My friends and I play in the air all the time when Lucien's asleep and hopefully not watching us in his dreams.

This is my life, trick humans, hang with Bad Angels, and love Lucien. It's not so bad... when you're used to it.

I woke up on the coach, sweaty and tired. Still dark outside I slowly went upstairs to my room, closed the door and went to my laptop. A new email from this "Kaylie" girl.

_Ryvan,_

_ I know what and who you are and I'm here to offer you something._

_ Meet me tomorrow before school in the gym._

_ - Kaylie _

I stared blankly; I've never seen a letter like this from a girl before. Maybe she's a lesbian, we.

"You're going to see her tomorrow." a deep voice said in my head.

I sighed and nodded.

Later that night I woke with Lucien's arms around me, my head buried in his neck.

"Shah." he hushed and I fell back into his darkness.

_Kaylie Hathaway_

My name is Kaylie. I'm an angel, a follower of God. Well his son, whose name is known as Everett. His dirty blonde hair is messy in a styled way that makes his chilled face stand out with the bright blue eyes. His tall built frame is the same as his evil brothers but with more muscle. I love this guy, more than anything. He is good.

Me, I'm average with black hair down to my shoulders and bangs. I'm tan with big brown eyes that make me look cute. Almond eyes are very attractive, people tell me. I'm fifteen and average height with curves. My job is the opposite of Lucien's slave girl. But I give everyone free will, but I'm involved with the church and I always help others in need. Ravyn destroys hope, I build it.

My friends mean allot to me, Shayah and Miciah will always be there for me and help me I just know it. Miciah may have made mistakes in the past but she's still an angel. Chrissy is my support, without her... id being lost. Zacheriah Fisk is my partner. And my best friend is Kenzie, a human I fell in friendship for. But I have to make her realize... I AM right. Shayah and Chrissy are humans, the rest are Good Angels.

Everett called for me to come onto the roof with him. Are two story house was right in the middle of the are city, , so we could see everything. With my normal eyes it was beautiful so I'm his... more than anything I could imagine.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" He said smiling. I examined his facial expression and everything. He meant it. Its impossible for him too lie anyway.

I nodded.

"Lucien and his followers are trying to destroy it, that's why we have to stop them." his tone was serious.

"I know," I smiled weakly, "I don't want to do this but I know I have to."

"No," Everett wrapped a protective arm around me, "you don't have to do anything you want to do."

I nodded again.

Maybe threes another way to stop them, besides... that. They has to be, if were good and killing is bad... we can't.

My head lightly rested on Everett's shoulder, thinking hard. In the past when vie seen them, they never did anything to me, not a glance or said anything, like if I wasn't the threat, only my God was. But I am a threat, I'm an angel and we don't always play nice. Ravyn isn't even worrying about the war between good and evil, neither is anyone of the dark, but we are. And were ready.

How can I not be? I owe Everett my life. My Dad dies when I was a baby and my mom tried giving me up for adoption by leaving me on the doorstep of the orphan edge. Everett passing by sensed something in me pure and took me under his wing. When I think about the past, my mothers voice echoes in my ears, "You're too good, I can't take care of you". I always wonder if she knew I was an Angel or not.

Oh well. I'm happy, that's all that matters.

_Ravyn_

I woke lazily with someone shaking my shoulders, Miciah.

"WAKE UP!" She screamed and slapped me.

I jolted upright and threw her across the room.

"Fuck you."

Lucien said get up and I did.

Miciah looked as sexy as ever, with her bleach blonde hair with cotton candy pink and blue surrounding the edges and covering some strands. Her blue eyes were brighter then mine, much brighter and I couldn't understand why. Naturally they were sky blue but over time...

They've changed, and so has she. She was born evil, a devil angel but she betrayed Lucien and went to Everett to repent and since then, came back to us as a fallen angel.

Lucien accepted her but I never did. Even though she's my best friend.

Once dressed, I and Miciah headed to the school to meet Kaylie.

Miciah stayed outside while I walked in, the doors shut right as I stepped forward.

"Ravyn."

"Kaylie." I said and saw her. I remember now, Everett's Goddess.

"I want to save you."

I ran at her full speed and aimed my fist at her jaw.

"Not likely," I said.

My face hit the floor with my one arm pinned behind me.

"Haven't you heard the saying good always triumphs over evil" She mused pulling my arm up above my head. Her face was right by mine so she could pull up more.

I grinded my teeth in pain, and hissed "Evil never fights fair though"

I reached back, grabbed her hair and pulled with all my strength.

Her grasp on me loosened and I twisted around on my back and punched her then got up while she staggered backwards.

We looked at each other for a minute, my eyes filled with hated while hers were steady and calm. Are school uniforms were different; hers pulled down to her knees and mine up to my thighs. Both are tops had the first buttoned untied but mine hung open with my black tank top showing freely.

"Enough." Everett, in the means proper uniform (long pants and shirt, tie, act), said.

"Screw-" Someone's hand came over my mouth. Miciahs.

"Thank you Miciah," Kaylie smiled. Miciah is a traitor, it's a never ending cycle with her, and neither God destroy her though.

I pushed her away and headed for the door as the beginning bell rang. Everyone did the same and we continued to be classes pretending nothing happened.

Kaylie and I are sophomores, Miciah, Chrissy, and Abigale freshman, Kieren, Lucas, Zacheriah, and Alice Juniors, then Everett, Lucien, and Shayah seniors. No one knows are true purpose at Ashford Private Academy, no one knows there are Angels, all they know is were strangely perfect in looks and intelligent for are age.

Lucien greeted me as I walked in 1st hour Bio, his straight face not so happy looking,

"Class, sit down and turn to page 213 in your text books."

Lucien and I wrote notes the whole time.

I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that to your brother

I said.

Don't worry about it love

Lucien replied.

Are conversation continued, talkting about what to do about those guys. They mess with are plans but Lucien doesn't seem too concerned as I am about the problem. It's because he's a God. And he knows he'll win.

The bell rang.

When all of us have class together, the aura darkens and everyone feels a pull to one of us. When its just one of two, the same effects.

School ended.

I saw Lucien talking to Stephanie, a cute red headed freshman. She was leaned back against the locker while he hovered over her with his arm on the other side of her head.

"So... meet me behind Sam's club tonight at 10?"

"Yeah! See you then." She cooed and kissed his cheek.

My anger reared up and it took all my strength not to blow up in her face...or break it.

Lucien shot a look full of sharp daggers at me signaling me to stop emotionally. I simply flipped my hair and walked the other way.

"That scuffle this morning was uncalled for," Everett said frowning.

I smiled and continued walking down the road.

Everett grabbed my hand and urged me to slow down.

"What?"

"Ravyn behind that bush". Everett said clutching at his jean pocket.

"So? Are you going to pull a knife on her or something if she jumps me?" I asked laughing, "Ill kick her butt again if it happens."

Everett ignored me and pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number, and stood with one hand to his ear and the other on his hip.

"Hello Brother?" He mused.

Lucien? I wondered, why is he calling him?

"I found Ravyn, she's-"

"DONT! EVERETT PLEASE!" Ravyn leaped out and raced towards Everett, he stared back at her.

"She's...somewhere in the school." He finished and hung up as Lucien began yelling furiously, claiming he heard her voice. I chuckled.

"Why are you hiding from Lucien?" I asked glancing at the bush behind her. It wasn't much of a hiding spot.

"Because I'm not at him, that's all you need to know." Ravyn scowled.

"Well, better hurry and run, cut me just text him are location." Everett smiled.

Ravyn face turned red and she turned to cross the street when all of a sudden a speeding Black Mustang came racing down Sunshine. Ravyn leaped into the air and showed her wings and flew over and onto a building.

Lucien stopped his car in front of us, kicked the door open and nodded at his Everett. His eyes were pitching black and I couldn't stand to look at them.

"Ravyn get the fuck down here!" He screamed.

She shook her head and stuck her tongue out.

"How childish," someone snickered from behind me.

"M-Miciah!"

Her slender hand waved bashfully, "I brought a few friends."

Zacheriah, Chrissy, Kieran, and Malachi came running up to us.

"I told you not to run off like that!" Miciahs twin brother Malachi scolded.

She stuck her tongue out and flipped him off.

"What's going on?" Zack gasped.

"Is she going to jump?" Chrissy asked.

"I hope so." Lucien frowned, laying his fingers in between his eyes and pitching the bridge of his nose.

"Go away!" Ravyn shouted.

I was surprised at this whole position. We all get along no matter if we hate each other or whatever, and look at us now. Waiting on our Gods who is helping a crazy Angel named Ravyn get down from a high building she's probably going to jump.

Lucien smiled a wicked smile that made me cringe. His black long wings came out and he flew after the now running Ravyn.

"Did anyone see that?" Chrissy looked around.

Sunshine wasn't rather busy right now, a few cars went by not stopping at the light and no one was seen walking except us.

Kerien began walking in the direction back to the Academy.

"Hey-" Miciah tried to follow but Malachi grabbed her from behind her uniform.

"Were going home." He said, gagging the little new blonde with only red in her hair.

I laughed.

"Where are you two headed?" Everett pointed at Zack and Chrissy.

Chrissy innocently shrugged and flashed a cheesy perfect white teeth smile.

Zack rolled his eyes and mouthed something I couldn't understand.

Everett burst out laughing and hit Zack on the back a few times, whispering something into his ear.

Zack nodded and I titled my head to the side.

Everett turned his back to me and began walking in the opposite direction as the other two.

"Where are we going?" I paced in front of him.

"Home."

I knew that, I smiled happily. Back where we belong.

"Would you stop running?" Lucien asked chasing me around cars in the car building.

"Never" She screamed and slide over a dark blue Mustang.

Lucien sighed in frustration and spread his wings again. I ducked and he ran into a pole. I broke down on the floor laughing as Lucien, with a groan tried to sit up.

"That was your fault!" He immaturely muttered.

I continued laughing.

Lucien's large hand came over my mouth, his face close to mine.

"Stop laughing immediately."

I stopped and looked into his eyes. Worry filled them; I touch his face ever so lightly.

The hand covering my mouth moved to my hand, he pressed it against his face, closed his eyes and rubbed it slowly along his cheek.

"If you got hurt, I would never forgive myself." His voice was low barely above a whisper.

Regret took over. If Lucien was forcing me to feel this way so be it. I deserved it. The God of Despair was blaming himself for what his Angel slave did.

My lips touched his cold skin as I pulled him down closer to me. His body followed the jerk downward; he let himself fall slightly on top of me, but pulled his knee up between my legs so he wouldn't hurt me.

Long pale arms encircled me. He smelt like lavender and spice. My eyes checked him out, stopping at his pink belt.

"Yeah." He blushed. He knew I knew it was Stephanie's. I frowned.

"It's six." I sighed.

Lucien pulled me closer and kissed me. "I know."

My hands traveled up his skinny jean wearing legs, to his white uniform jacket and white tank under it. I grabbed his loose tie with my teeth and held on tight. After flipping his hair to the side like most of the guys with shaggy hair do, he pinned my arms above my head.

"How are you going to earn forgiveness?"

Shrugging I giggled.

"Exactly." His grip loosened, and then he stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled out his blackberry and started texting.

"Calling Stephanie. Moving are date up to right now."

My wings blew out, causing the wind to pick up. Anger rushed throws my veins.

Walking to the side I took flight, aiming for Abigale Rose's house.

Abigale answered the door on my first knock.

She gave me the "What's going on?" look.

I sighed and collapsed on the coach.

"Lucien is going out with Stephanie Miller tonight and I don't like it. When I'm around her I feel like she's one of us, an Angel. So I'm scared he'll..." I stopped, not evening finishing the rest of my thought. It was too bad, without Lucien I would have nothing, no one.

"He would never do that and you any it." Abby smiled, reaching out for a hug.

We hugged and went straight to the kitchen.

Later that night around eleven we decided to have a Movie Marathon. It's a tradition ever since we met.

We became friends in eighth grade, Miciah introduced us. Abigale came to are church and thought she needed to correct her past. Luckily Miciah handed her over to us instead of Kaylie, so Lucien was very happy. We didn't know she was an Angel until Lucien kissed her, they appeared and she freaked. Humans would have died from that kiss or gone insane. Angels, they gain power. So I taught her everything she needs to know and she accepted the rules.

Lucien needs proof of loyalty so he made her kill her siblings and parents. Before the task she became emancipated. The murder was blamed on her neighbor who was enticed to a life in prison. Lucien erased her memories of the kill and now here we are.


End file.
